


Please don’t leave me

by Abrokenfan



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt Richie Tozier, Injured Richie Tozier, M/M, good Maggie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrokenfan/pseuds/Abrokenfan
Summary: Richie gets in a bad car accident.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Richies PoV  
Queen was blasting through the radio, I tapped my hand on the wheel to the beat. 

Stan was going to be so happy with the gift I bough him!

That was what I was thinking before that drunk van driver, ran into my truck. The faint hum of queen still playing, like in a movie, time went in slow motion. The van had sent my truck toppling over, off of the road. I couldn’t feel anything. I was frozen. The truck landed upside down. Glass shattered everywhere including my face. I felt the blood drip down my face, I watched it hit the roof of my car as consciousness left me. 

In the distance I could hear the screeching of tires and shouts of people, I didn’t know what they were saying though. It was muffled. 

Where’s stans gift..... my eyes closed. 

Stans PoV

I was waiting for richie to pick me up for the date, my phone rang. Expecting it to be Richie I answered.

‘Rich Whats takings so long for you to get here?’

‘Sorry stan it’s not richie it’s his mom’ she sounded upset

‘Oh hi Maggie, what wrong?’ She replied with a sob

‘What? Maggie what happened? Is it richie? What’s happened?’ Urgency filled my voice.

‘R-richie got in a b-bad car accid-‘ she didn’t finish the sentence, she started sobbing a saying something about the hospital.

‘MAggie I’ll be right there!’ I practically shouted down the phone. I hung up quickly.

Tears were streaming down my face. I jumped into my car a sped off. I was gripping the wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white.

It was a ten minute drive to the hospital. 

What if he dies in 10 minutes? I won’t be there? He needs me!

Richie PoV 

I knew I wasn’t in the best shape. It was like I was having an out of body experience. I could see the paramedics hauling me into the ambulance and connecting me to machines and shit. They were saying stuff about cracked ribs, broken bones, loss of blood. Basically the whole package.

I was just thinking ‘I’m gonna die’

the ambulance pulled up to the hospital I saw my mom sobbing on the phone. They took my bloodied body into the surgery room. I didn’t see what they did because I was in a white room, it had white walls and floor and a single white chair.

Stans pov

I should call bill or Eddie or bev! I need someone!

I pulled out my phone at lighting speed and dialled a number

‘Yello’ it was Bev

’bev I need you to do something for me’

‘Stan is everything ok you sound strange’

’no bev nothing is ok! Richies in the hospital I need you to tell the others, I don’t have the time!’

‘ ill definitely do that. But oh my god is he goning today be ok?

‘I-I don’t know bev’ at this point I was crying

‘I’ll be there as soon as I can!’ I hung up

I pulled up to the Hospital and jumped out I ran inside and found Mrs Tozier. She was still sobbing, I called out to her and just hugged her. She started to cry cry into my shoulder, I cried into hers. We got a few stares but I don’t care! The only thing I care about right now is my richie!


	2. Chapter 2

Stans PoV  
The rest of the loser got at the hospital about 30mins later. I was just sat there, we hadn’t got any news yet. 

‘Stan? How’s Richie?’ Bill asked  
I took a second to reply  
‘I don’t even know! They won’t tell me they said he went into surgery about an hour ago?’  
The losers went silent. Richies mum started talking  
‘We just have to wait’

So we did for 4 and a half hours.  
Eddie fell asleep on bevs shoulder, bev was scrolling through her phone, Ben was also asleep and bill and mike were quietly taking when the nurse came in. 

‘How is he?’ Richies mum asked quickly. The nurse hesitated.  
‘We don’t know, Richie sustained major head injuries. We have no idea if he will make it. So we are saying you can go see him now if you wish’ at this point eddie and Ben were awake. I followed the nurse eagerly to richies room. I almost started crying when I saw him, half his head shaved from the surgery I’m guessing, he was so pale he practically looked dead. 

Cautiously I approached his bed, as if he were so fragile he could break with one wrong move. I was next to his bed with his mum. Tears streamed down her face. She reached out and touched his hand. 

Richie PoV  
I saw them come into my room. I wanted to hug them to show that I was ok, but I couldn’t. I watched my mum start to cry and stan with a worried look on her face all the losers neared the same look. I started sobbing. And screaming!

‘COME ON’ I was shouting at my almost lifeless body br /> ‘MOVE’  
‘SHOW THEM YOUR OK!’ But my body didn’t move .. didn’t even flinch. I was sobbing loudly. I walked up to my hospital bed next to my pale body.  
‘SAY SOMETHING TO HIM! INCASE YOU DONT GET THE CHANCE TO EVER AGAIN! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE!’ I pounded on my body’s chest as I sobbed until I was no longer watching from afar I was there in the bed. Slowly I opened my eyes..

Stans PoV  
I watched as his chocolate eyes started to open. I was in shock! He was awake he was gonna make it  
‘S-stan?’ I held his hand  
‘I’m right here’  
‘I’m s-sorry-‘ I cut him off  
‘For what?’ He smiled  
‘I love yo-’ he stopped talking. Richies heart monitor let off a loud continuous ring. It was a painful noise  
  
‘The nurse jumped into action calling a doctor in and rushing us out. At this point everyone was sobbing or crying. I hugged Maggie who was hysterically sobbing. I held her close. I heard her praying between her sobs. I heard her pleads for mercy upon her boy. And how he didn’t deserve this

15 minutes later the nurse returned she had a solemn looK she did not look like she had happy news.  
‘I’m sorry for your lo-‘maggies loud and painful scream broke her off  
‘MY BOY’ she sobbed  
‘WHY’ I held her in a tight embrace and sobbed everyone was holding each other at this point.

Some people stared at us, some bowed their heads. But honestly I couldn’t care less at this point. I lost the love of my life.. 

Richies PoV   
I never really believed in god although my mum on the other hand is a firm believer in Christ(so when I told her I was going out with a Jew it was a little hard for her to swallow). I grew up with my mum telling me to behave so I would go to heaven. It was a always a mystery to me, why should one almighty being get all this power, the power to create life, to judge others life’s and vanquish evil but yet all of us get nothing. I never thought it was fair even as a young child. I thought that a true god should stop disease and crime, or at least help us out once and a while. So I refused to believe in him.

But as I felt myself passing and the loud ringing was all I could hear, I still felt something it was like an embrace warm and welcoming. Gentil and kind. 

It was like when I was small and I’d fall and my mum would just be there straight away to console me. It was nice. 

It was reassuring, to let me know I wouldn’t be alone as I was going over to the other side. 

<3 years later>   
Richies PoV   
I still watch over them. Make sure they are doing alright, and by they I mean the losers, my mum and Stan.. 

It was hard you know. Watching them mourn me. I just wanted to let them know I was there, I was with them. But you get use to it. 

They talk to me as well. Mike talks to me when he’s doing the farm work and doesn’t got anyone to talk to. Ben when he’s writing a poem, he wrote one for my funeral it was beautiful. Eddie, when he can’t find that stupid inhaler, he asks me where he put it. Bev tells me about here new designs and how she’s gonna be famous one day and how her clothing brand will be everywhere. Bill doesn’t talk to me much until he’s at the end of a draft for a book, that’s when he doesn’t have inspiration and he tells me ideas for the ending and asks if I think it’s good enough. 

Stanley talks to me when he can’t sleep, he tells me about his day and how he misses cuddling with me in bed. To be honest I miss it to. 

My mum prays to god and I every night. I think she knows deep down that I can hear her. 

I know it’s sad to hang around, but I can’t leave. Not till I know they they will be safe till their last breath.


End file.
